Wont You Tell Me
by fara-mera
Summary: No matter how much they love each other they still hurt each other. Gold/Silver (warnings and such inside)


Prompt/ summery (myself this time): No matter how much they love each other they hurt each other.

Characters: Gold and Silver

Pairings: Preciousmetalshipping / Huntershipping (you can take it as either manga or games, but its based more around the manga sooo)

Warning(s)?: Angst like, angst all the time, use of the song lyrics "Who put that rock in you're chest? Wont you tell me? If i said I wished you the best, I was lying." from _Lovesick Fool_ by The Cab, Homosexuality (Like you didn't know, but I mean _no_ one is gender swapped or anything), Possible triggers.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics or characters, Fair use and all that blah blah It all belongs to those amazing people who created it.

_**Wont you tell me**_

_Who put that _**_rock_**_ in your_**_ chest_**_?_

Gold stared at the table he was sitting at. His expression held so much confusion and hurt, the only indication he wasn't a zombie. The amber-eyed boy felt like he was suffocating and everything within him hurt. His name-sake eyes slipped over with tears, they dropped to the table in front of him soaking it. The mirrored way they did what rain does to the ground outside would have made a good metaphor if Gold cared.

Gold couldn't bring himself to move, he felt cold and numb. The fringe of his hair fell into his eye, he made no move to fix it. He was vaguely aware that he still held onto a tear soak piece of paper. He ran numb hands along the smooth writing of the note.

_'You don't love me, I know that and pretending you do isn't helping either of us. I'll leave. I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time. I'm sure you'll be happier now, I hope so. ~Silver.'_

'Idiot. Silver you're so stupid.' Gold thought soberly. He thought in the back of his mind he should go after the silver-eyed male. However prominent that thought was he still couldn't bring himself to move.

"Why did you think that?" His voice cracked, He couldn't care less. "I love you…You called me stupid…Stop acting like the stupid one." His voice was nothing but a whisper although he felt like screaming.

_Wont you _**_tell me_**_?_

Gold moved his hands to grip the table, keeping a hold on the letter. The black-haired teen pushed himself up, getting to his feet. Sounds of his stumbling footsteps made his somber feeling grow.

"Silver," His strangled attempts to call out echoed in the empty room. "What did I do to make you think that? Come back, whatever it was, I'm sorry." The thought crossed the back of his mind how his current state almost seemed like a role reversal. The usually cheery, and slightly rude, teen was a mess and couldn't muster any of his usual attitude.

"Just tell what I did wrong and I'll fix it." He stumbled out the front door, when had he gotten that far? And was partially aware of someone gasping at his appearance. Face red and tear covered, and hunched over he likely caused some worry from his neighbors, and yet again he couldn't bring himself to care. At this point it hit him like a ton of bricks, he didn't know where to look for Silver. He fell to his knees gripping his door frame.

"Please." He brought his hands up and covered his face. "Silver." He let out muffled sobs, apologizing repetitively. He wasn't sure what he had done, whatever it was he was sorry. In the back of his mind he cursed himself for ever thinking Silver didn't love him, only now could he tell Silver had thought the same of him. Neither was right however.

_If I _**_said_**_ I wished _**_you the best,_**

Silver leaned against the tree he sat under. He was on his way to the next city, opting to walk in order to calm his emotions, and was taking a break. He clutched the bag he had with him, it was filled with the few things he needed, and silently wondered if he should go to Kanto to assure he wouldn't run into Gold. Thoughts of the amber-eyed teen caused Silver to regret writing the other a note rather then explaining to his face.

The red-haired male clutched his bag tighter; he was going to, truly he was, but he couldn't get the courage to face Gold about it. He had thought about confronting Gold for quite a while, but whenever he was going to he got caught up in the careless teens energetic plans and exaggerated stories. Silver eyes fell to the ground thinking about it he had wanted to try and tell Gold early morning, or late night, when the others energy wasn't at it's full, yet he couldn't. At those times he got caught up in the others expressions and caring comments.

_I was _**_lying_**_._

Vaguely remembering that he had left it in the note he hoped Gold would be happy now he wondered if that was true. He didn't want Gold to suffer, but he wasn't sure if he wanted see or know that Gold was really happier with him gone.

He was being pathetic, he didn't need Gold, he was fine on his own, he was not this _weak. _The silver-eyed boy bit his lip and held back tears.

"I'm not weak, I don't need anyone else." The strangled words didn't convince him of what he was saying. No matter how much he, _knew, _Gold didn't love him, he wanted so much to pretend he did. Gold was just a caring person, he didn't want his friends to be upset, or to lose them, and as such he couldn't tell Silver the truth. He couldn't tell him he didn't love him. Silver was convinced of this, he convinced himself of this.

Yet it still hurt, it hurt so much. 'Maybe he does.' The thought wasn't comforting in the least; he'd already given up and left. The thought that he had left and he was wrong was much to painful to handle. Running a hand through his tangled red hair, Silver stood. Taking forced steps in the direction of the next city he choked back sobs that threatened to emit from him.

~End

Hey look angst, are you even surprised at this point?

I'm still obsessed with this song and being perfect for these two, even though I already made a Video with it.

Oh well.


End file.
